Recommended Characters
Just like in every other RPG game, you'll have a nice selection of party members (more than your average RPG game). Some of them you'll like and some of them you'll hate. But as in those games, some characters will do better in a role than the other characters (Eg: Rance will have more brutal strength than joe) and it could kinda be pointless to keep using the other characters for a specific role (unless you really love that character). So here's the list of the best characters to use in the game depending on their role. Character review Kasahashi Samonosuke: He's a very cocky guy trying to prove to Ikazo that he's cool, What is good about him is that he's a very versatile mage that can learn many spells, debuffs, status ailments and a versatile healing spell, Pros: His INT/MAT is very high, making him the best option for an offensive mage role; he's fast and has a good quantity of WIS/MDF. Cons: He's very weak in terms of defense and in strength, but that can be helped with the use of a tank. Rick the Formless Wind: Not only is he the most edgy character in the whole game, but he also is a very versatile guy. He can wield two knives or two swords, making him capable of dealing more damage than usual (especially if he uses akantor sword), is capable of stealing items and using some small debuffs. Pros: He's very fast, has a good quantity of WIS/MDF and a good quantity of luck (but luck is not very important). Cons: His Strength/ATK is not as high you might want, but his two-sword ability can compensate this, he has a low defense and his HP is kinda low. Rance: The protagonist of his own series makes an appearance in this game, he's literaly the strongest character in tha game, and he has some abilities that can abuse the fuck out of his stats dealing a shit ton of damage (ie: abilities like Rance attack, Rance Cossack Dance,etc) and has a sex skill that only works on women (for an obvious reason), he can excel in the role of being a fierce warrior. Pros: He's very stronk (His ATK is the highest in the game), high defensive stats (both DEF and WIS/MDF) are high enough to take some hits and deliver deathly blows, and high HP is high. Cons: Statwise, his only "downside" is that he's kinda slow actually, his speed is quite good, low luck (which no one cares), and his INT/MAT which he doesn't need. but other than that, his stats are very good so he's a very good option for your team. He's not as versatile as the other characters (unless you count kick as an versatile ability), so he relies on the other members to either buff him or debuff the enemy (and to cure his status aliments). Mama chan/generic loli: Stronger than kasahashi, a combination of kasahashi and leggy, she can be used as a hybrid role of an offensive mage and a support, her abilities can be so useful that sometimes you might not want to use either kasahashi or leggy at all. Pros: She has the highest INT/MAT in the game, she's very versatile because of the great variety of spells that she has, she's a loli, Her WIS/MDF is pretty high, She's a hybrid so that she can get both the supportive and offensive abilities. Cons: Being a hybrid means that she can't be a pure mage or a full supportive, though that depends on your decitions of building a party, doesn't have as much offensive abilities as kasahashi and doesn't have as many supportive abilities as leggy, She is very weak in defense and in strength. Winnie the Pooh: This is a character that depending on how you build him (though battling the guardians and using items), can be either total and utter shit, to one of the most powerful and versatile party memebrs that you'll ever have, besides that he can learn the abilities from the guardians (and the dark lord) and has an ability that can reflect any type of attack that the enemy delivers to you. This is not a character that is on the recomended list for a reason, since he's not easy to use. Pros: He learns the abilities of the guardians, has a counterattack ability (batter up) and can be upgraded depending of the stats that you choose after beating a guardian. In the latest patch, the Batting Up status ends when Pooh moves twice. By entering the Fight/Run menu, you can stay in this status forever and kill any magic-based boss with ease. Cons: HIs stats, EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM and the fact that his role is undefined (since it depends of the build that you choose), and that he only uses blunt weapons. Ikazo : He's the jack of all trades, depending on how you use him can be either an effective character or not, he can play any role, but don't expect him to do better than the ones on the recommended list. Pros: He can learn EVERY single ability in the game, if you use the box of shame making you into a casual, though they're masters that can teach ikazo some skills, he's very versatile (has two attack that can ban ememies being report and END OF RINE), he can use EVERY single weapon and armor in the game, and his stats are average. Cons: His stats are average, most of the roles that he can use are done better with other guys (expect the guy who bans every enemy) and that the skills that he learns from himself are not as powerful as you want them to be. Charles Barkley : COME ON AND SLAM AND WELCOME TO THE JAM COME ON AND SLAM AND WELCOME TO THE JAM! HEY YOU WHAT YOU GONNA DO HEY YOU WHAT YOU GONNA DO PARTY PEOPLE IN THE HOUSE LET'S GO! Pros : Chaos Dunk is literally instant win against anything. He has high attack, high spirits, and I'm fairly certain he plays basketball with Godzilla. He can dunk Christopher Robin in one turn if you give him the Chastity Belt and Leather Armor of Darkholme. Cons : Less skills than Trypl The best options For a pure fighter: Rance, Rick For an offensive mage: Kasahashi sanosuke, mama chan. For a support: Leggy, Arino For SLAMS : Barkley Experimental options Winnie the pooh, ikazo